


Everyone is HERE! (Unwillingly so!)

by childishTOSTINOS



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anyways, More to be added ig, Smash Hotel, assist trophy motel :), because mansions are overrated, group chat :), i just love them so much, like way too many crack ships, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishTOSTINOS/pseuds/childishTOSTINOS
Summary: Not a single smasher cut. ‘Everyone is Here.’ What in the world could possibly go wrong from here? A whole lot, that's what.





	Everyone is HERE! (Unwillingly so!)

Mario Jumpman Mario was an honest man who prefers to make himself an honest living. He was an icon. A gaming legend in a field of legends, and that put him at ease. He had fallen into a regular schedule of releasing game after game; with the occasional sports distraction here and there. A schedule he had perfectly organized, and a life that he was more than happy to lead, sharing his joy with his brother Luigi, or as much as could try to lighten up the green coward. Everything was swinging back and forth in sync, as a pendulum would, until he received that first faithful letter.

He could never quite remember what the contents of those two red, wax stamped envelopes had said, atleast not exactly, As energetic and supportive as Mario was, he wasn’t exactly the brightest of the brothers. Of course, he had gone through college, so you could say he was atleast more intelligent than not-so, but his memory wasn’t exactly the best, especially with the heat of the moment intensity that came with the printed words. All he knew was that it was formal, and it was a challenge, and Mario J. Mario never backs down from a challenge. Luigi, on the other hand, was more than glad to memorize the entire letter word for word, because this was his chance. He was in the spotlight, He was on an equal field with his brother. He was happy.

* * *

**To whom it may concern, (those of the Mario Brother’s Household.)**

**This is a formal invitation for you to participate in the Super Smash Brothers fighting competition. Rules and regulations will be explained on the train here, if you are so gracious as to accept. You will be provided housing, as well as any other amenities you may deem necessary on a person by person basis. There is no need to RSVP. as any unforeseen changes are able to be handled quickly and correctly by our on-site staff. All we ask is that you are respectful, and for you to enjoy your stay. Anymore questions are to be asked promptly via the return address on the envelope in hopes to expedite the starting date of the tournament, so as to allow extra participation time to all those involved.**

**Regards,**

** The Desk and Staff of Masahiro Sakurai, Sora LTD.**

* * *

Luigi, still reading and re-reading his letter, was jostled out of his stupor by an incessant tugging at his wrist. Practically being dragged at this point, he looked up to see Mario sprinting about as fast as he was able to without dropping his grasp on Luigi. Luigi jumped up, straighten himself, and tilted his head sideways, passing Mario a confused glance. Mario gestured quickly to the date stamped on his letter, and Luigi turned to his own. The letter was just about a week old… they were about to be late.

That’s how it began, atleast. The Smash tournament came and went without a hitch, The Melee tournament lasted much longer, some fighters return to the old Melee grounds even now to participate in off the cuff, unofficial matches. Brawl saw a few… unwelcome rule additions, but was an overall enjoyable experience. The 3DS and Wii U tournaments were held at the same time, creating quite a bit of stress and confusion for most of the fighters, but eventually everyone settled into their spots, some enjoying the more homey feel of the 3DS grounds, and others enjoying the grand arenas and glory of the Wii U’s whole host of spotlight-stealing stages.

Along with each and every new game, additions were made to the roster. Sure sometimes an old friend would miss a game, but they usually showed up in one form or another. Everything about that changed when the letters arrived for what was being tag-lined as the Ultimate tournament. Every fighter to ever appear was invited back, as well as a whole host of new participants. This would surely be a big event, one for the ages. Mario knew this would be an eventful ride as soon as he and Luigi stepped onto the train.

The trains were sectioned into regions P1-P5, and then there was S1. The P trains would collect every fighter currently residing on a planet, ones with homes that could be stopped at or near. The S train was sent to deal with the select few who believed they were above planetary confinement, and made themselves acquainted with the vastness of space. Mario, of course, was on P1, most of the original twelve were at one point, exceptions being Samus and Fox, as well as Kirby on occasion. 

Mario’s stop was first, right outside the Mushroom Kingdom’s walls. This time around, he boarded with Luigi, who tripped over the yellow opening doors of the train itself, Peach, Bowser, a whole host of Yoshis, an entirely too chatty Daisy, Dr. Mario, who Mario still couldn’t quite wrap his head around, Bowser Jr and the Koopalings, and unforgettably onion-scented Wario. The train rolled for a few more minutes before making its stop at Kongo Bongo, home of… gorillas? Donkey and Diddy Kong entered, right before a smug K. Rool. Of all other people (animals?) Duck Hunt boarded at this station as well. With that they were off, and their train headed to the Smash Hotel, which seemed to be getting progressively bigger, hopefully meaning Mario wouldn’t have to split a room with Luigi this time around.

They arrived, and absolutely everyone was exhausted. They usually were on arrival day. Walking in, they were each passed by the information kiosk, given their pamphlets, along with and accessories they were intended to keep in Smash storage, such as F.L.U.D.D, who rarely left the hotel. Along with that, they were handed their communicators, a small tablet that connected wirelessly to an earpiece they were expected to wear during battles. With that they were allowed entry, and almost every single fighter communally decided it was nap time, and a good nap time it was.

Mario woke to the vibrating of his communicator. It’s screen was flashing, indicating an unseen notification. He groggily rubbed at his eyes, gave a small mama mia, and swiped the screen open. Immediately he was hit with a bombardment of messages, but it didn’t take too long for him to scroll to the top and start from the very beginning.

* * *

**[Master Hand has invited Mario and 70 others to the chat]**

**Master Hand: Enjoy.**

**[Master Hand has left the chat. Mario is now Admin.]**

**(F)Inkling: W o o m y**

**(M)Inkling: WOOMY!**

**Bowser: And so it begins. If I’m allowed to be excused, I’ll be turning off these notifications and returning to my sleep.**

**Little Mac: why are you sleeping at 2 in the afternoon,,,**

**Bowser: Why are you not?**

**Little Mac: I have to keep up with giant turtles, literal bounty hunters in space suits, mario himself, flaming swords, psychokinetic children, literal angels and gods, and 2d… things, all with a pair of boxing gloves and a chocolate addicted trainer. I’ll take what little practice time this place provides**

**Bowser: Fair.**

**Little Mac: and someone wake up Mario, I’m tired of this nickname.**

**Samus: What’s the matter, shorty?**

**Little Mac: wonderful. fun. excellent. i’m giving doc my phone now, aran.**

**Samus: Awe, mac can’t take a joke? :3**

**Roy: i'm sorry did samus aran, feared bounty hunter, just use the equivalent of owo?**

**Samus: and what’s it to you? I’ll still remove your spine from your neck, right where you stand ;p**

**Roy: okay sorry i asked**

**Little Mac: second thought this is much more entertaining than I wouldve hoped**

**Richter: how do you do, fellow kids**

**Simon: Richter, that use of improper grammar is disrespectful to the bloodline of which you are descended. I’d be rather quick in disowning you if you hadn’t taught me how to use this infernal Devil’s toy.**

**Richter: okay boomer**

**Simon: What exactly is a boomer? Would anyone care to inform me?**

**(M)Inkling: A boomer is adpi jfgjfgj-0fjfdkj**

**(F)Inkling: I took his phone :)**

**Richter: wow i cant believe i almost died right there and then, thanks fellow zoomer**

**(F)Inkling: Woomy!**

**Roy: hey i wanted to indoctrinate the inklings with all the epic gamer slang :(**

**Richter: early bird gets the worm**

**Roy: shut up boomer**

**Little Mac: this is concerning. I am concerned. Has no one else here considered whatever the hell secret code these lot are using behind our backs?**

**Samus: well I guess the size of the brain does match the size of the Mac.**

**Little Mac: i cannot wait to jolt haymaker you**

**Samus: I can’t wait ❤️**

**Little Mac: wow i cant believe i'm leaving this conversation right now to enter Shulk’s DMs and not have to deal with this**

**Samus: @Shulk tell mac that if he’s so easily intimidated he shouldn’t really be a boxer :)**

**Bayonetta: May I ask why you’re so insistent on picking on the short one?**

**Samus: ̄\\_(ツ)_/̄ guess he’s an easy target**

**Bayonetta: Uh-huh. I’m sure.**

**Samus: Are you implying something witch?**

**Simon: WITCH! EXCUSE ME? IS THERE SOMETHING I NEED TO KNOW?**

**Richter: gramps i am literally dating a vampire**

**Simon: Right, well, um, excuse my hastiness then.**

**Bayonetta: No need to apologize, the pleasure is mine >:)**

**Richter: look i get the belmonts are hot and all but you’re not seducing my ancestor succubus**

**Simon: SUCCUBUS? WHERE?**

**Mario: Mama mia, who decided this was a good idea?**

**Mario: And why am I admin? Does anyone else want this role?**

**Link: I’ll take it if need be.**

**[Mario has transferred Admin to Link]**

**[Link has transferred Admin to Toon Link]**

**Link: He offered me Goron Spice, and that’s pretty rare in my Hyrule.**

**Toon Link: OwO nicknames time boyos!!!!!!**

**Young Link: This can’t go well.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Expect more real soon, because I had an absolute blast writing this fic! Also, hopefully after nicknames are out of the way it won't be too gc focused! That and don't question the crack ship in the tags :)


End file.
